


Gideon's Golden Pocket Watch

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: We all know what happened to Fabian's watch, but what about Gideon's?





	Gideon's Golden Pocket Watch

**Gideon's Golden Pocket Watch**

 

The first rays of sunshine tickle Gideon awake. Unwilling to fully wake up, he buries his head in his pillow and snuggles closer to the body pressed to his side. He knows they will have to get up soon, but for now he wants to enjoy the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend and forget about the reality of war against You-Know-Who and his Deatheaters.

He just drifts off to sleep again when he feels soft lips on his neck, leaving feather light kisses in their wake.

“Morning, sunshine,” Benjy whispers in his ear, his voice still a little hoarse from sleep.

A wave of affection and love goes to Gideon's body and he rolls to his side to smile sleepily at his lover.

“Morning.”

“You sleep well?”

“With you by my side – always,” Gideon answers, causing Benjy to grin.

“Sap!” Benjy says and leans forward to kiss him.

Gideon gladly reciprocates the soft kiss that soon becomes more and more heated. He rolls on his back and pulls Benjy on top of him, loving to feel the weight of the other man.

They have to part for air after a couple of minutes.

Benjy props himself up on his elbows beside Gideon's head and looks down on him.

“I love you. So much.”

Gideon smiles and caresses the slightly stubbly cheek of the dark haired man.

“Who's the sap now?” he asks before pulling Benjy down for another kiss.

After a while, Benjy trails from his mouth to his neck and Gideon can't suppress the moan that slips past his lips.

“Let's spend the day in bed,” he sighs and and cards his hand through the ruffled hair of his boyfriend. “Still enough time to fight evil tomorrow.”

Benjy chuckles and nibbles at his ear.

“That's a very tempting idea, love. But I have to check out this warehouse today, so we can cross it off our list of possible Deatheater meeting points.”

Gideon sighs again for an entirely different reason than before.

“I forgot about that.” And then adds: “I hate this!”

“I know. Me too,” Benjy agrees. He kisses Gideon again before he rolls off him and gets up.

Gideon watches him as he makes his way to the bathroom, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He always feels this dark fear clawing at his insides whenever Benjy is doing something for the order. The moment he walks out the door Gideon is scared out of his wits until the second he walks back in. He knows Benjy feels the same when it's him out there. If only this godforsaken war was over! Gideon is tired of fighting, tired of being outnumbered twenty to one. And it doesn't seem to end.

Benjy comes back out, pulling a shirt over his still wet hair. When he sees Gideon's face creased in worry lines, he comes over to the bed and leans down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Don't worry, darling. It's just surveillance, I'll be back in no time. And Dorcas is coming with me.”

“Just … promise me, you will be careful.”

“I promise. Now get back to sleep.”

Benjy walks out of the room and Gideon watches him go. The light from the window frames his body in a sort of halo. And all of a sudden, Gideon is terrified. Cold, hard fear encompasses him, making it difficult to breath. He scrambles out of the bed and stumbles after Benjy, catching him at the front door right before he is about to leave. Gideon pulls him into his arms and buries his face into the crook of his neck. He doesn't want to let Benjy go. Ever again.

“Hey,” Benjy mumbles and draws soothing circles into his back. “It's okay. I will be fine.”

Gideon pretends to not hear him and only tightens his grip on him.

“I don't wanna lose you,” he says desperately. “I love you!”

“I love you, too,” Benjy whispers back and they hold on to each other for a while.

Eventually, Benjy raises his voice again: “I have to go, love.”

Gideon nods, but still doesn't let go. He is so scared and he doesn't know why. It's not like it's the first time Benjy has to go on a mission for the order. They both had their fair share of dangerous missions and close encounters. And this one is just a routine observation. It's very unlikely that something goes wrong. And yet …

A sudden idea comes to his mind.

“Wait here,” he says and rushes back to their bedroom.

He scans the room for a moment before he spots a golden shimmer on his bedside table.

Grabbing the tiny watch, he returns to Benjy and presses the watch into his hand.

“Here.”

Benjy looks down at the golden pocket watch in surprise.

“Your watch? What...?”

Gideon closes Benjy'S finger around the watch he got for his seventeenth birthday. The watch has originally belonged to his grandfather and Gideon has been fascinated by the planets and stars floating around inside and the intricate markings outside ever since he was a little boy.

“For good luck. And you better return it to me. You know how much it means to me.”

“I do,” Benjy says, still awed and with his mouth slightly open.

Blinking his surprise away, he smiles brightly at Gideon and pulls him close for a passionate kiss. Gideon loses himself in that kiss, for a precious moment forgetting everything around them.

Benjy smiles at him on last time when he breaks the kiss. “See you soon, darling.”

Gideon watches as Benjy walks through the door and spins on the spot, vanishing into thin air.

 

~*~*~*~

 

For the fifth time in the last two minutes Gideon looks at the clock on the wall. It's nearly midnight and Benjy still isn't home. He tries to tell himself he shouldn't worry. That everything is fine and that Benjy will be home soon. But he can't shake the feeling of dread that has settled into the pit of his stomach once again.

The fireplace flares up in green flames and Gideon practically springs from the sofa, expecting to see his boyfriend. But instead it's Fabian who tumbles out of the now dying flames and who leaves a pile of ashes on the worn out carpet.

Gideon only needs one look at his brother's face and he knows.

“No! No, no, no!”

He falls to his knees. A sharp pain rips through his body. Blood is rushing in his ears and his breath catches in his throat.

“No, no, no! Please, no!” he screams and tears at his hair.

Tears stream down his face and very beat of his heart feels like a knife twisting in his chest. He barely registers Fabian kneeling beside him and pulling him close.

“I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry,” he mumbles and rocks Gideon back and forth in his arms.

Gideon cries and screams. He doesn't want to believe it. It can't be true. Benjy can't be …

“He promised!” he sobs. “He promised to come back to me!”

Fabian tightens his embrace. “I know. I'm sorry, Gid.”

“Where is he?” Gideon manages to get out after what feels like an eternity but is only a couple of minutes. “I want to seem him.” He has to. Or he will never truly believe it.

When Fabian doesn't answer him, Gideon looks up.

There is something in his brother's eyes. Something Gideon can't read.

“What is it?”

When Fabian still doesn't say anything, Gideon nearly screams: “Tell me!”

Reluctantly, Fabian starts: “There isn't … we didn't …”

He takes a deep breath.

“We didn't find a body. Just …”

Gideon feels faint.

“Just what?”

“Just … parts of him. And this.”

Fabian pulls something out f his pocket.

Gideon looks down and sees his watch. The watch he has given Benjy just this morning. For good luck and as a promise. Now it's barely recognisable: the lid broken off, the glass smashed and only a few of the stars and planets still there.

Crying out loud, Gideon doubles over in pain. He can't see anymore, can feel nothing but the agony inside him as his whole being shatters into a million pieces.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very welcomed. :)


End file.
